Al claro de luna
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. ¿Cómo es que inexorablemente voy hacia tí? ¿Cómo es que estás ahí, esperando por mí...?


**Al claro de luna…**

Historias dentro de la historia

Angie Jb

Aporte especial para CAHA

Guerra Florida 2014

Abril y la avalancha de primavera que se cuela por mi ventana, incluso cuando todavía faltan horas para el amanecer. Ni un vestigio de sol se asoma tras los árboles que susurran secretos en la brisa fresca y el rocío incipiente que reposa a su sombra. El agua pasa ronroneando alrededor de mis tobillos, deteniendo un instante su recorrido por el arroyo. Estoy tranquila, seguramente soñando. Cierro los ojos y suspiro lentamente. Mi piel está fresca por el hálito de la noche que no acaba de retirarse, pero no tengo frío. Suspiro nuevamente, me abrazo a mí misma y al fin abro los ojos.

Lo sabía. Estás aquí. Al claro de la luna, frente a mí.

Te veo incierto parado en medio de la noche. Ahí estás, esperándome y como suele suceder cuando sueño contigo, empiezo a caminar hacia ti como las polillas a la luz.

Las preguntas brotan y se quedan en mis labios calladas. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te había visto antes así, como ahora? Estoy en el límite, corriendo con el riesgo de idealizarte y lo sé porque no es la primera vez que me enamoro. He aprendido a ver un poquito más allá y sin embargo, pareciera ser que no hubo nadie antes de ti.

Sigues callado, acariciándome con tu mirada querida. Si alargo la mano te podría tocar lo sé, aunque luzcas tan lejano y etéreo. ¿Por qué en mis sueños siempre avanzo yo, y tú no? Es como si disfrutaras contemplarme, como si estuvieras esperándome… ¿Estás esperándome?

Tu expresión, tus ojos me hacen sentir halagada, hermosa. Me hablan de una promesa que late, de algo que puede suceder en cualquier momento, que no acaba por reventar. Me dice que estás en mi profundamente arraigado, que respiras por mí y veo a través tuyo.

Te descubrí mirándome hace varias noches, no sé cuántas. Te sorprendí y te metiste en mi corazón. No lo supe de inmediato a pesar de todas las señales, y ahora estoy tan llena de ti que no siento más nada que la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme a ti con los brazos abiertos para atraparte más cerca de mi alma. Más...

Balanceo mis brazos mientras sigo caminando. Mis brazos, que pesan nada, que casi se mueven al compás del viento nocturno. Un paso, dos pasos… tus ojos brillan, tu sonrisa aparece e inmediatamente el calor se desborda de mi pecho.

La casualidad, la quietud de la noche, la loca carrera de mi corazón, las ganas de rendirme en tus brazos y la expectación a que tus labios me digan lo que tus ojos no pueden ocultar.

Debe ser cierto. Me amas.

¿Es qué seremos tan tontos de no ver, seremos capaces de dejarlo correr?

No verte, no saber de ti, perdernos ese primer "te amo", cuando lo único que pido es que tu aliento siga llegando a mi oído, que tus dedos sigan rozando mi piel, mi cabello. Que tu amor siga rodeando mi existencia. Darme a ti con pasión en cuerpo pero también en corazón. ¿Pido demasiado?

Decir que me he acostumbrado a tus largas ausencias es admitir que no siento ni el fuego ni el hielo. No es cierto. Me descubro nombrándote en la oscuridad, y en el día gritando tu nombre entre la gente, para mi propio bochorno. Tu ausencia me delata más en mi corazón y me siento sola al no hallarte sino dentro de mí. Sola y contigo. Te he perdido y te he encontrado dentro de mí, pero quiero más,… ¿qué pasaría si no volvieras?

Es tan difícil dejarte ir cuando quiero ver hacia adelante y encontrar en mi futuro más momentos compartidos, más problemas superados, más lazos del alma entre los dos. Estoy ansiosa por saber de ti, y sin embargo, sigo tomando aire, sigo respirando profundamente y me digo: "te esperaré".

Esperaré tu arrebatadora pasión, tu infinita paz. La esperaré…

Suspiro nuevamente y mi mente vaga mientras sigo caminando hacia ti. Sigues en la penumbra, iluminado apenas por la difusa luz lunar que ya se resigna a ceder paso al día. Ya no avanzo a tu vera, voy a despertar aunque da igual. Sueño que sueño y te veo durante el día también. No quiero despertar y descubrir que sigues lejos de mi.

Decir un "te amo" es el culmen de una historia eterna. Puede parecer fácil decirlo pero no es así para sentirlo, expresarlo sin una palabra, con un pensamiento o una mirada detenida en el tiempo, como una fotografía indeleble. Decir "te amo" es vibrar con una melodía intensamente tan solo porque pienso en tí.

Es recargarme en tu pecho y sentirme en casa.

Cierro los ojos.

Si Albert, aquí estás. Al alcance de mi mano que se extiende al fin y acaricia tu recuerdo con suavidad.

**Nota del autor.**

**Este es mi minific número 21 dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la Historia". Sitúa a Candy en esos momentos en los cuales Albert la deja sola en los departamentos Magnolia. Espero les agrade. El relato es inédito, cualquier parecido con otros es mera y cursi casualidad. Los personajes de Candy y Albert pertenecen por siempre jamás a Mizuqui, el uso de ellos en estos relatos es por mera diversión y desahogo existencial. **

**Gracias**

**Angie Jb / Angie Velarde**

**a_velardediaz .mx**

t16945-caha-al-claro-de-luna-aporte-especial-angie-jb-angie-jaba-pd-altamente-cursi-tomen-sus-precauciones#263326


End file.
